Smoshy Things Are Going On
by ALadyBugRose
Summary: Ian and Anthony are riding on one hell of a rollercoaster. With the ups and downs of their friendship going on, with worries and arguments (and break-ups) ,will their tracks of friendship hold underneath the pressure of the ride?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Part 1

"Hey Anthony, I've got a letter from NBC News, they want to do an interview."

"On Air?"

"On Air."

"What else does it say?" Anthony asks

"Just rubbish really, it's next Friday."

"Friday... hmmm... Nope, I'm free."

"Cool, I'll E-Mail them."

Ian goes to his room to send the E-mail, he notices something odd on the letter, it reads:

**_"... bring along Anthony if you want..."_**

He leaves it and sends the E-mail, not thinking about it.

**At NBC News **

"Hi, I'm Ian Hecox and this is Anthony Padilla. We're here for the interview?"

"Yeah, step right in."

The guard lets Ian in but stops Anthony from getting through.

"Sorry you can't get in here."

"Why not?"

"It's only Ian getting the interview." the Guard is getting impatient

"Can't I at least watch? Then if they ask if I'm here I'll go up."

"Sure, but I don't think they'll let you on stage."

The guard let's him through the door.

"Umm, how do we get there?" asks Ian

"Once you turn the corner, second left and once you're up the stairs, straight ahead."

"Umm, thanks." Anthony replies

Once they get through the door, they step into the studio. A young woman comes up to them and greets them both.

"Hi, I'm Charlotte Star. You're Ian?"

"Yep."

"And this must be Anthony."

"Hi"

"It's only Ian getting the interview, but you can watch."

"Ok, thanks."

"So, Ian, you're going to be doing this interview with me. So, let's get to know each other..."

Their voices drift off and Anthony is left alone. He just goes on his phone and waits for the interview to start.

^I can't believe that I'm not being interviewed either! I'm in Smosh too!^

"Okay, everyone get into place, yep. Now we're in on three, two, one."

"Hello America and this is Charlotte Star giving you lovely people an update on the most recent news. We have a guest here with us, the YouTube star, Ian Hecox from Smosh! So Ian, how did Smosh start?"

"Well, me and Anthony met up in 6th grade when I had just moved there and we've been friends ever since."

"Who came up with the name, Smosh?"

"It was Anthony, he thought he heard someone say Smosh instead of mosh."

"Ahh, so why did you pick Anthony for your partner for these videos? Someone else could have made the show a bit, well, different."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anthony gets up to leave, annoyed at this statement, he beckons Ian to come with him. Ian starts to leave but sits down again. Anthony is past the door, he looks through the window in the door to see Ian still talking to the reporter. He storms off and drives back to the house. He hears Ian coming in the door, he comes up to him and says,

"So, I didn't get to hear your answer to the question she asked you. I'd like to hear it."

"Thanks for driving off without me and I said to her I think Anthony is perfect for the show and I couldn't think of anyone else doing it with me, also it was Anthony's idea to start Smosh in the first place."

"So after the interview did you make-out and leave?!"

"No! I have a girlfriend, Anthony!"

"I saw the way you looked at her, I knew you were into her."

"I was not! Also I didn't like how you weren't interviewed either, I had to go up there and speak to millions of people by myself!"

"Well - I - argh!"

Anthony storms through to his room. Ian shouts through,

"Why are you taking it out on me!? It wasn't even my fault!"

"It was your fault because they must have said something on the letter about me not being interviewed or you going on there by yourself!" Anthony shouted back

"Well, it did-"

"What did it say then?" Anthony had come back through

"It said I was to bring you along if I wanted..."

"And you completely ignored it!? You didn't tell me!"

"I thought it was nothing! I thought it was a mistype or something! I DON'T KNOW! SO STOP SHOUTING AT ME AS IF IT WAS MY FAULT BECAUSE IT WASN'T! I DIDN'T LIKE THE FACT THAT YOU DIDN'T GET ON EITHER! I HATED THE QUESTIONS SHE WAS ASKING ABOUT YOU!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU LEAVE THEN!? WHY?!"

"DO YOU LOOK AHEAD ON ANYTHING ANTHONY PADILLA?! DO YOU!? IT WOULD TARNISH MY IMAGE! MORE IMPORTANTLY OURS! YOUR SUCH A BRILLIANT FRIEND AREN'T YOU! I'M LEAVING."

"You're - You're leaving?"

"Everything, here, Smosh, you!"

"Smosh? You can't leave Smosh."

"Well, just watch me. I'll come for my stuff tomorrow."

"Where are you going?"

"Does it really matter to you?"

"Yes, it does because your my best friend!"

"I was your best friend."

"Oh, come on!"

"I am my own person Anthony, I can do things by myself. I'm not a baby."

"I can see that, babies tend not to have beards."

Ian started to laugh but immediately stopped himself.

"I'll see you tomorrow, and if you're that concerned about where I'm going, I'm staying at my Moms' place."

"Ian."

"What now?" Ian turned around, annoyed

"Just stay here."

"Why should I? I said I'm not your friend anymore, I said I've quit Smosh, so I'm outta here." Ian gets' out before Anthony can say anything. He's left alone, again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Ian and Anthony hadn't talked for weeks after that, they kept getting less and less subscribers and more and more questions. It had hit hardest on Anthony, he and Kalel had broken up. Ian finally brought up the courage to go over to his actual house (he hadn't moved his stuff) and make it up with Anthony._

**_Anthony's POV_**

I heard someone knocking, I got up and answered the door, to my surprise it was Ian.

"Ehhh, hi...?" I didn't know what to say.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened, I really want to have you as a friend, and those questions on YouTube are starting to bug me." He just came out with it, at the most random time, he just... did.

"I think you should come in." I didn't know what else to say, so he came in and sat on his normal seat as if everything was ok again.

"Umm... what are you doing?"

"This is sort of my house too, I can do anything I like in it." Urgh, I hate it when he's in these moods, he just says anything he wants.

"Well, you haven't been paying any rent last month or this month. So, it's technically my house." I was starting to get pissed off.

"Can we just stop arguing for one second!"

"Well, seen as how this is your house I better do what you say." Now I was REALLY pissed off.

"Anthony, please don't." it sounded as if he was pissed off too.

After an awkward silence I say,

"So what brings you here then."

"I want us to be friends again and I'm sorry that I walked out on you." I was glad he was sorry, but he could have said a little more.

"Yes...?"

"What?"

"Is that all you're gonna say to me is sorry?! Really!?"

"Well, I was waiting for you to say sorry about... stuff."

"What sort of stuff?"

"Well, the fact that you walked out on me at NBC," I sighed "and that you assumed that I made out with that Charlotte Star person and that you jumped down my throat when I just had a stressful time talking to practically the whole of America."

"Ok, I'm sorry for all that stuff."

"No, you're not."

"What?! Yes I am!"

"I can tell Anthony."

"Right then."

"Right then what?"

"Get out." I had had enough.

"Anthony you can't kick me out o-"

"Now."

"Fine I'm leaving." Ian opened the door.

"You better hurry up."

"Or what?"

"OR I'LL BEAT YOUR FAT ASS UP SO YOU CAN INFLATE TO BE THE FATTEST GUY ON THIS FREAKING EARTH!" I had snapped. And so had Ian.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He came right up to me and punched me, I never knew he could be that strong. What he didn't know that Melanie was walking her dog and saw his car. She had come to see if Ian had made up with me, this was perfect.

"Ian what the hell!?" I could tell that Ian would be single tonight.

"Mel-Melanie? What are you doing here?"

"I saw your car and wondered if you had brought your sorry ass up here to apologise! Then I come over here to find you punching your best friend in the face!" she was practically screaming at him. This was revenge, and it was sweet.

"He called me fat! You know how that hurts me!"

"We're not in 1st grade Ian!" I started to walk back into the house to give them space (and watch from the window). "Anthony Padilla, you stay right where you are!"

"We are over Ian! Done, finished, whatever you want to call it! Come on Spotty, let's get you some chewy sticks!" She shot the dirtiest look she could muster at Ian, and it was pretty dirty.

Ian turned on me, "This is your fault!"

"Mine! You punched my damn FACE!" It was probably bruised now.

"Do you know how hard this is?! To break up with someone you actually care about! You clearly don't because you HAVEN'T cared about ANYONE you've been in a relationship with!" That hit me hard.

[Author Note: I don't want to offend anyone with the following statement (That Anthony's going to say). Anthony and Kalel are really nice together and Kalel is really nice. This is just for writing reasons.]

"WHAT!? I've just broken up with Kalel, I LOVED her! She didn't love me back! Do you know how heartbreaking that is?! She just wanted to use me because I'm famous and when Smosh started going downhill she just LEFT me with NO-ONE! ABSOUTELY NO-ONE! MY BEST FRIEND HAD JUST LEFT ME, AND BECAUSE HE LEFT I COULDN'T DO THE THINGS I LOVE WITHOUT HIM THEN KALEL LEAVES ME! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD THAT IS IAN?! DO YOU!?" I really HAD snapped then, I completely broke in two.

"Jeez, I didn't know tha-"

"Maybe you should look on the internet sometime. It's PLASTERED all over there, saying how I abused her when I didn't. She's making it even worse by putting up blogs of her breaking down crying about how I punched her, hit her when I actually cared for her. She practically made me her servant, but I didn't realise that, oh no, stupid Anthony, done something stupid again." I didn't give Ian any time to sympathise, or even think about anything. I went inside and cried, like a baby. Ian heard me and came in.

**_Ian's POV_**

I hadn't heard Anthony cry like that. Ever. I had only see him blub once or twice, he just wasn't the type that cried. Without thinking I got him a drink, like he did for me when I had a bad day, and sat down next to him. I didn't say anything and Anthony didn't object. I went through to my own room and gave him some time. When I went back through he was sitting casually watching TV like nothing had happened. His face was streaked with tears.

"I'm sorry dude." That's all I could think of saying.

"It's ok," he sniffed "it has been quite hard though." I hadn't seen him like this before, well, whenever he got down he just got back up again, I hadn't seen him sulking around like this before.

"Is your cheek ok, I'm really sorry for punching you." The punch, I had totally forgotten. I'm such a crap friend.

"It's ok, healing up." He sounded as bored as someone in the longest math class ever taken.

"C'mon," he looked at me quizzically."You need to keep busy, so do I."

"Oh, Melanie. I'm sorry." he actually sounded sorry this time.

"It's ok," I knew it wasn't, "I'm over her." I wasn't, I knew that and so did Anthony.

"Pfft, since when did you get over break ups so easily?"

"I didn't."

_It was a couple of days until they made another video. (3rd person POV)_

"Hey people, sorry we haven't been here in a while."

"Yeah, me and Ian had some, complications, and we're here now so yeah." Ian nudged him "Oh, by the way, all these rumours going around about me abusing Kalel is total rubbish, I loved her and when Smosh started going downhill, she dumped me. She only wanted me because I was - I mean am - famous. Also I deleted my channel because I was getting a lot of hate and I made another one."

They go on opening mail, doing their usual. At the end of the video they're relived that they're done.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**The next day **

"Did you see the next door neighbour's moving?" asked Anthony

"Aww, Dave's moving?"

"Yeah, he's a cool dude."

"We should get him something. Don't you think?"

Anthony considered it and thought "why not?"

"Hello? Earth calling Anthony!"

"Oh, sorry. Umm, about Dave, yeah, why not?"

"That's that sorted."

"I'll put that video on my pc, from yesterday, so I can edit later."

"Ok, see you." Ian grabbed a hoodie and headed for the door.

"Where you goin'?"

"Getting something for Dave."

"Oh, okay, see you later."

When Ian got back, Anthony had some very bad news.

"Hey dude," Ian saw Anthony nearly in tears, "What's up?"

"Look at this." Anthony just managed to choke out the words.

They watched the news to see there had been a terrorist attack in New York. Over 500 people killed, at least 700 injured. Too many unaccounted for.

"Oh my god. 30 bombs went off within 17 seconds of each other. Jeez."

"Watch this part."

_"The Statue of Liberty has literally blown to pieces just after the bombs went off in the streets. This is definitely one of the worst terrorist attacks America has ever seen."_

"Ian, I'm so sorry."

"Wha- My mom-" Ian broke down. His mom had been in New York for a long weekend holiday. Ian and Anthony got the nearest flight they could and headed for New York. They had hardly any time to pack.

**Anthony's POV**

"We were really lucky to get this flight," I look around the jam packed plane "this plane's going to be over-flowing if anyone else comes in."

"Yeah." Ian has been like this the full time, I want him to be ok. I just want to find his mom, she was like a mom to me. I had lost my mom, ages ago. I don't want to think about it.

We got off the plane at around 5:30, Ian didn't eat anything on the plane. Neither did I, I get really travel sick. So we headed for the nearest Pizza Hut. I want to make Ian just a little bit happier, but he won't eat anything.

"May I take your order please?" the waiter looked really grouchy so I ordered there and then.

"And you?"

"Oh, I'm not eating."

"Well, get out then."

"Why, can't I stay here?"

"Because you're not having anything." Now that's what you call unfair.

"I'll order a drink then."

"What would you like?" At least he was polite, but you could hear the annoyed tone in his voice.

"Coke."

"Pepsi then?" Ian hated Pepsi.

"I asked for Coke."

"We do not sell that here, would you like a Pepsi instead?" It sounded as though he was spelling it out for him.

"No, I'll have a Mountain Dew then."

"We do not sell that here either."

"Do you actually sell any drinks here?"

"Yes, we sell, Pepsi-" Ian sighed "Is there anything wrong?"

"Yeah, there is. My mom could be dead and now I have a grumpy waiter telling me Pizza Hut only sell Pepsi! Come on Anthony."

"Hell yeah I'm leaving. I hope no one gives you a tip, ever." I was so mad at that waiter.

Ian practically ran out of the restaurant, I had to jog to catch up with him.

"Hey Ian. Wait up, wait up. Dude are you ok? That guy was really grouchy."

"No Anthony, I thought he was the nicest person on earth." Ian was turning on me? When I just stuck up for him?

"Hey, I just helped you out back there. I know you're sorry about your mom, but you're not the only one, she was like my real mom."

"I'm sorry. He just really annoyed me."

"It's all right."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

We got to the place where we look for Ian's Mom. We got up to the desk, we gave a description of his Mom and the woman at the desk told this other guy to take us to where Ian's Mom was. He pulled the zipper for the bag and opened it up. She looked like she was sleeping, she was so peaceful. Ian kneeled down, a single tear rolled down his cheek and onto the floor.

"I'll give you two some time." I was thankful he did that.

"Thanks." I just managed to croak the words to him.

He walked away to his station at the door.

"Oh Mom," Ian was whispering so only I could hear. "Why you? Why me?"

I was thinking the exact same thing. I kneeled down too. That moment was so long.

After a little while the man took us back to the desk woman, we registered Ian's Mom's name so she could be flown to Sacramento.

We always sort of knew Ian's Mom would be, you know, not with us. But we didn't want to know that, neither of us did, no-one did.

We got back to Sacramento, we hadn't talked a lot. So I got Ian a hot drink, his favourite, hot chocolate.

"Thanks dude."

"No bother."

We sat in silence for about a minute. I decided to speak.

"Will we tell them?"

"Who?"

"Our subscribers."

"Oh, well, we'll have to sometime. Why don't we say now?"

"I was just giving you time to say it. And now? If you want to."

"Not right this minute, once I've finished this." He gestured to his drink.

**Ian's POV**

Once we had finished filming the video I asked about the neighbour.

"Should we go and welcome our new neighbour?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

As we walk out the door Anthony asks me,

"I wonder if they'll be, like, old crones."

"Yeah..."

"Or two gay guys."

"Ohh, remember Jason and Kyle?!"

"Yeah! Remember when Jason came to our door and randomly kissed you! Ahahaha!"

"I wish I hadn't mentioned them now."

"And when Kyle found out and got revenge on him by kissing me! Now that was gross."

"Jason had chapped lips, you know how I hate chapped lips."

"So you don't mind guys?"

"No!"

"Hahahahahaha!"

We found ourselves at their door.

"You knock." I didn't ask, I told him.

"Why should I knock? You knock."

"No, you knock."

"Fine. Let's hope there not hookers."

Anthony knocked on the door, we heard someone shouting.

"Hannah, get the door!"

"No, you get the door!"

"I'm not moving!"

"Kayln, get off your fat ass and GET THE GOD DAMN DOOR!"

"Ok, ok."

They sounded just like us when we argue.

"Hello- whoa. Hi."

"Hi, you've just moved in, right?"

"Ummm...Yeah."

"We're your neighbours."

"Neighbours? Are you sure?"

"Yep! We stay, right there" Anthony pointed to our house.

"Holy crap. Smosh- neighbours?"

We heard someone shouting from inside the house.

"Kayln, if it's someone trying to sell something, tell them to piss off."

There was a pause.

"Kayln?" We saw someone's head poke around the corner to look at us. "Holy crap."

"Hi, we're you neighbours." I hadn't actually talked for the whole time so I thought I might want to say something.

"Do you want to come round for dinner tonight?" asked Anthony

"Dinner- at Smosh's house? Wow. Kayln, I'm gonna faint."

Kayln ran over to her house mate and sat her down on the arm of their couch.

"Sorry, come in."

"Thanks. When did you move in?"

"A few days ago."

"Oh, we were in New York at the time, sorry."

"New York, after what happened?"

"Kayln!"

"No, it's fine. My Mom was there at the time and we found out she-" I couldn't say any more.

There was a long pause.

Kayln whispered, "I'm sorry."

I got myself together, "Nah, it's ok. In fact we've still to put up that video we filmed today!"

"Oh yeah! Sorry we'll have to go. For tonight come around 7ish?"

"Seven's fine! Bye!"

"Bye!"

As we closed the door we heard squeals of excitement coming from their house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"At least their pleased."

"Yeah."

We didn't say anything as we walked back to our house. As we walked in I remembered Charlie.

"Oh, crap! Charlie!"

"Ian it's fine, I let Mari and everyone know we were gone, so they've fed him. Hopefully."

I ran through to see if he was ok. I found him more than ok, he was a lot fatter and his bedding hadn't been changed.

"You big stinky fat guinea pig!" I got some new bedding for him and changed it.

"There, now you don't have to sleep on old, dirty stuff," He sort of rolled over in delight, "You fat blob."(I said, not Charlie) He squeaked at me and waddled away.

**That night**

**Kayln's POV**

Hannah was taking absolutely ages in the shower.

"I'm just getting out now."

"I bet I'm more wrinkly than you now that I've nearly died of old age!"

"Oh, haha! Very funny Kayln!"

There was a pause.

"Hurry up! I've nearly passed ninety here!"

"Shut up Kayln! I'll be out in a minute!"

"You better be!"

Once I got out the shower I picked a black pair of skinny jeans, turquoise vans and same coloured t-shirt. Hannah came out of her room wearing a dress and high heels.

"Wow! Hannah you look stunning, but maybe play it down a little?"

She muttered to herself "I thought it was a little too much!"

"Well then, change!"

I waited another five minutes until she came out wearing shorts and tights, a purple tank top and a blue-grey hoodie.

"That's better."

As we went out the door, Hannah randomly turns round and says,

"We are going round to Smosh's house for dinner, for freakin' DINNER! Hahahaha!"

"Yeah, I know, haha...ha..."

We didn't talk for the walk round to their house. I knocked on the door, Ian answered.

"Hey! Just come in!" As Ian invited us in we both gasped.

I said "Oh,"

"My,"

"GOD!"

"We're actually here!"

"Oh, hi... Ummm, sorry." I smiled at Ian, he sort of blushed but I didn't think anything of it.

"Hey you two! Do you want Pizza or Mexican?" Anthony was just about to make a call.

"Pizza!" We both shouted.

"Pizza it is then!"

We all sat down at the table and after lots of talking the Pizza Man came.

"This Pizza is delicious!" I couldn't help myself, it was amazing.

"Yeah, the place is right around the corner from here. So, it's cool."

"Just around the corner?!" Hannah was amazed "We're going to have this everyday!"

"Well, I wouldn't if I were you. Once Ian ate that pizza every day for a week, and you know the amazing thing? He got even fatter than he is now!"

"Hey! Just because no-one wants to cuddle you! You're just a- just a- big rake thingy!" We could tell he was joking.

We talked and laughed the whole night.

"Aww, we have to leave now..." It was only ten o'clock, but we still had to get home.

"Bye bye."

I go to give Ian a hug, but he kissed my cheek instead. Not that I didn't like it, I just went beetroot red afterwards. I saw Anthony and Hannah hugging too, not any kissing involved, I was quite chuffed!

Hannah shouts "Bye!" at the top of her voice.

"Hannah! Normal people will be sleeping by this time!" I sort of whisper-shout at her.

**Ian's POV**

After Anthony closed the door we talked a little about that night.

"Ian, I can tell you like her, you kissed her!"

"So! It was just on the cheek!"

"Hey, hey! Ian I didn't mean it like that!"

"Well, I think you like Hannah."

"Do you think she likes me?"

"I don't know! I can't read girls like a book, Anthony."

"Well, I think Kayln likes you too." Anthony answered seriously, not jokingly at all.

"Really? You think?"

"Yeah! Did you see the colour she turned once you kissed her?!"

Ian smiled to himself as he walked into his room, he shouted good night to Anthony.

"Good night, Ian!"

**The next day**

**Hannah's POV**

I heard a knock on the door at eleven, Kayln wasn't up so I opened the door.

"Oh, hey Ian." I was still in my shortie pyjamas and my hair was a mess, Ian seemed to be bright eyed and bushy tailed.

"Is Kayln here?"

"She's still sleeping, sorry to sound so blunt but, why are you here?"

"Oh, Kayln just left her necklace at our place. I better go, need to see if Charlie needs feeding." He gives me a hug, just then Kayln get's up and see's us hugging.

"Ian?"

"Oh, hey Kayln, I was just-" Kayln went back into her room, slammed the door in Ian's face and started sobbing.

"Oh no, Kayln! Kayln open the door!" Ian was shouting, Kayln was sobbing, I didn't know what to do.

"No!" We just about heard her "I hate you Ian Hecox!"

"Oh..." He gently touches her door and starts to walk away "I'm sorry you feel that way." Kayln couldn't hear him, but I could. He was heartbroken.

**Ian's POV**

She hates me, she really does, I heard it in her voice, and I love her.

**Normal (Third Person) POV**

"Hey Ian, what's wrong?"

"She hates me."

"What? Who said this?"

"Ka-" Ian cleared his throat "Kayln."

"Of course she doesn-"

"She said it to me. She slammed the door in my face and heard her Anthony, she said 'I hate you Ian Hecox.'"

"Dude, I'm sorry. Maybe she doesn't mean it," He says in a hushed voice, "Maybe it's her time of the month."

Ian laughed/sobbed.

"I'm going over there."

"What?! Anthony, don't." Ian was practically begging him.

"I'm going to sort things out." Before Ian could say anything, Anthony was out the door.

**Anthony's POV**

I didn't even knock, I just walked in.

"I thought you would come." Hannah was on the couch trying to comfort Kayln.

"What happened?"

"Well, when Ian came to give Kayln her necklace back, Kayln was asleep. So, when Kayln came out of her room, me and Ian were giving each other a friendly hug."

"It wasn't friendly, you know that Hannah."

"Oh shut up a minute Kayln!"

"So Kayln just took things the wrong way?"

"Yes."

"No, I didn't. You two were hugging like a couple would! I saw you!"

"Kayln you had just woken up, you were tired. Everyone get's grumpy when they're tired, so you just took it the wrong way because you were tired and grumpy." I was trying to help, it was just making things worse.

"No! I know what I saw Anthony! So don't just come waltzing in here-"

"You left my best friend heartbroken! Was I just supposed to sit and watch him? No! Because that's what friends are for, they don't go around telling them they hate them because they look at things the wrong way!" I was so mad at her, she hurt my best friend. Too many people hurt Ian, he's as fragile as paper thin glass, and I think Kayln shattered him.

"He's heartbroken?"

I muttered to myself "Shouldn't have said that."

Hannah butted in, "Well, I think you've just sorted things out Anthony."

"I'm going back to my place, and Kayln, please talk to him. Hannah, can you come here for a second?"

"Yeah sure!"

We walk out the front door, I'm getting really nervous now.

"Well, I know this is all, you know, all of a sudden. But I was wondering, will you go out with me?"

She looked at me for a second, in shock. But then she smiled a little and said,

"I'll give you an answer when Kayln comes round to talk with Ian. I'll come with her."

"See you later." I walked away with a smile a wide as America.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Ian's POV**

I heard Anthony come in the door, with a big grin on his face.

"What you so happy about?"

"I'll tell you, but first, Kayln is maybe coming round tonight to talk with you."

"Maybe? What do you mean 'maybe'?"

"Well, she said she'd come tonight, I'm not sure though."

"Oh, okay. What you so happy about then?"

"Well, on the way out the door I asked Hannah to go out with me-"

"What?! I thought you weren't that into her! Anyways, what'd she say?"

"She's gonna tell me when Kayln comes round to talk with you."

"Oooooo! Anthony and Hannah up a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love! Second comes marriage-"

"Then comes Ian with a fist in his face!"

"Hey that doesn't rhyme!"

**That night**

I heard a knock on the door, I told Anthony to get it, and to my surprise, he got up and opened it.

"Hey Kayln!"

"Hey..."

"Ian's in his room, I would knock first."

I hear Kayln's footsteps and a knock on my door.

"Go away Anthony! I don't want your stupid half eaten noodles!"

"It's not Anthony and I don't have half eaten noodles."

"Come in."

Kayln walks in, her mascara was all down her face, her dark hair covering half her face and wearing the same top she had on when she came last night.

"Hey Kayln."

There was a pause. "Hi."

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened this morning. It was just a friendly goodbye hug, that's all."

Another long and awkward pause.

"I'm sorry too, and I didn't have a necklace on last night."

"I know, I went out at like 1 o'clock in the morning last night and went and got you one. Practically no where was open, so I drove for like, an hour to find a shop that was open."

"Why did you go out at that time?"

"Couldn't sleep."

Another pause.

"So, you went out last night, drove around town for an hour, just to get me a necklace?"

"Well, yeah-"

"That's such a feeble excuse! Do you really expect me to believe that?!"

"Well yeah, because it actually happened!"

"Oh, really? I'll ask Anthony then."

And she was out before I could say another word. I heard talking and slamming of doors, I went into the hall to find Anthony with his face smeared with red lipstick from Hannah (I hope). There was Hannah standing there with him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"I see you two have gotten together."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about Kayln dude-"

"Don't bother."

I went into my room and sat on my bed, I didn't even cry. I heard Anthony and Hannah talking, then footsteps.

"Ian? Can I come in?"

"Hannah? Well yeah, sure."

"You do realise she expects you to go running after her?"

"Well, I'm not."

"Ian-"

"Hannah, I'm not doing all the running around here!"

"If you at least want to be friends with her, then I think you should."

"I'll think about it."

"Don't leave it too long, or even if you do come, she will have given up already."

"I'll come with you then."

"Fine, let's go."

We walk out into the hall to find Anthony waiting there. He asked me if I was going across.

"Yeah, do you wanna come seen as how everyone's going?"

"Do you wanna give them some space Hannah?"

"Ok, you go over there and knock some sense into her, okay Ian?"

"Yeah."

I don't think I've been as nervous in my life. I took my time walking to her house, thinking about what I was going to say. I found myself at the door, it was a little open so pushed it open to find nothing but the sound of sobs coming from Kayln's room. I push the front door and walk over, I carefully open her door to see Kayln sitting on the edge of her bed crying.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry, I'm here." I sit on the bed next to her and wrap my arms around her.

"I'm sorry Ian, I'm such a bitch at times."

"Everyone can be a bitch at times, even me."

She laughed and sobbed into my shoulder. I kiss the top of her forehead, she didn't even move or leave me. That moment couldn't be tarnished (maybe apart from the fact that Kayln was crying), it was (near enough) perfect.

"I would like to ask you a favour Kayln, if that's ok?"

"Yeah?"

"It's my Moms' funeral in two days, I was wondering if you'd like to come?"

"Ian! I'd love to come! Oh no, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that!" She cleared her throat "I'd be honoured to come."

"Ok, it's just going to be a family and friends service though, so it won't be crowded."

"That's fine, is it ok if Hannah can come too?"

"Well, seen as how her and Anthony are probably making out just now. Yeah, she can come."

"Ok, thanks for asking." she smiled up at me.

"Let's go!" I said in my police man voice.

"Hahaha! Ok!"

As we walked out, the door was wide open and we could hear rustling.

"Ian? Why didn't you close the door?"

"I thought I closed it, is someone there?!"

There was a pause in the rustling.

"Crap, someone's in here."

"I think they're in the kitchen." I started to walk towards the noise. "No, Ian don't. Please Ian."

"I don't see anyone there, I think it's ok."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Kayln's POV**

Just then as Ian passed a door, a guy dressed all in black with a balaclava jumped out behind Ian and punched his back. I was screaming, I didn't know what to do. I saw a knife blade draw out of his pocket and stab Ian in the shoulder.

"Not my f***ing boyfriend!" I run up behind him and jump on his back, knocking him over Ian (who wasn't making a sound) and he fell, his knife flew away near the door. He rounded on me.

"Your coming with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Oh yes you are."

I stood my ground. "Never."

"Oh, really?" He got up and started to walk over to me, kicking Ian's lifeless body out of the way. "Well, I'm going to have to make you haven't I?"

He ran up to me and got me in a fireman's-lift.

"IAN! IAN HELP ME!" I was screaming for my life, Anthony and Hannah must have heard me as they came running up to help. "IAN! ANTHONY GET IAN! IAN! NO, IAN!" Nothing could stop me, Ian was half dead and I was about to be kidnapped.

"Kayln! Calm down! We're gonna get you!"

"NO! NEVER MIND ME! GET IAN! IAN!"

"I don't think you're gonna get her now are you?" He practically threw me into the backseat of his car and closed the door, the guy driving locked all the door from the inside, the locks for the backseat doors had all taken off, so I couldn't get out. I couldn't even roll down the windows, so I tried to smash them.

"IAN! ANTHONY, GET IAN!" I was banging as hard as I could against the windows.

"How about you shut up!" The driver yelled at me. He got a rag and gagged me.

"IHAN! IHAN! ANHONY! GEH IHAN!" I could only make out the words. Anthony was fighting the guy that stabbed Ian and Hannah had fainted.

"Chris! Get in the car!"

The so called 'Chris' got in the car and we drove off. I was still screaming and saw out the back window Anthony getting in his car.

"ANHONY! NO! GEH IHAN! HE IN DE OUSE! NO ANHONY! IHAN! IHAN!"

"Get her to shut up!"

Chris turned himself round on his chair and punched me in my temple, I blacked out.

**Anthony's POV**

I didn't care about the speed I was going at, the red lights or the traffic around me. I only cared about Kayln. She is my best friend, and as I figured, Ian's girlfriend. Ian. Kayln had been screaming and shouting his name the whole time, but he hadn't appeared. Maybe he set this whole thing up? But why would Kayln be shouting for him, not at him? Maybe he was hurt, one of the guys had a knife covered in blood. That was why Kayln was shouting. Ian had been stabbed. It was either him or Kayln. Hannah had fainted and wouldn't come round for hours. I'd forgotten my phone, so I couldn't call anyone. If I got even the location of where Kayln was going, I could go back and get Ian. He could be dead for all I know. But what if I lost Kayln's trail, this would be a waste of time. There were so many questions swirling round my head I didn't even hear the police sirens. The police car drove right up beside me and rolled down his window, he signalled for me to do the same, so I did.

"STOP DRIVING!"

"THEY HAVE MY BEST FRINED IN THAT CAR! I'M NOT LOSING THAT CAR!"

"WE'LL GET IT FOR YOU SON! GO BACK HOME!"

Home. To Ian. Time to save my best friend. "OK!" I slowed the car and turned it around. I sped away in the other direction. When I got back Hannah was still on the pavement, but sitting up. She was surrounded by people who had seen what had happened. I parked on the kerb and ran up to the house. I ran in to see Ian's lifeless body lying on the middle of the floor, his shoulder was covered in blood.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"NO IAN! NO!" I picked him up and ran outside to the people with Hannah.

I shouted to them, "SOMEONE CALL 911! GET AN AMBULANCE NOW!"

All of them frantically got their phones out and dialled. There was lots of talking, I saw a little kid standing at the other side of the road, looking at me kneeling next to Ian's body.

I kept as much pressure on the wound till the ambulance came.

"Come on, we need to get him in the ambulance now."

I let the paramedics get him on the stretcher and in the ambulance, I practically lifted Hannah (as she was still shaky) to the ambulance door. The guys help me lift her up.

"We'll get something for you too, sweetheart."

The paramedics were working on Ian all the time we got to the hospital. As we started to get out (by which time Hannah had fully come round) the paramedics told us we weren't to go in.

"Why not?! He's been my best friend for years! Can't I go with him?"

"I'm sorry, we can't let you do that, but you can wait for him. But it will be quite long."

I couldn't say anything back as he wheeled Ian inside.

We found the waiting area, I decided to phone the police and see if they had found Kayln.

"Who you calling Anthony?" Hannah didn't even know. I put the phone back on the box.

"The people that went into your house have taken Kayln, now Hannah, don't say anything out loud, ok? The police are on their tail. I'm just calling them to see if they've got her."

"Oh god."

"I'm just gonna call."

I typed in 911.

"Hello, this is 911 emergency. You may I help?"

"Hello, I was recently in a car chase, a police car took over from me because my friend was kidnapped, I was wondering whether the police caught the car."

"I'll just get some information for you."

I heard typing from over the phone.

"Was the car a four-by-four black BMW?"

"Yeah, I think it was."

I heard more typing.

"They know where she is, they don't have her though. We are going to breach where she is tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Why not tonight?"

"I mean, very early morning. About 3 or 4 o'clock in the morning."

"Ok. Thank you, goodbye."

I go to sit beside Hannah.

"Well, what did they say?"

"They're going to get her about 3 or 4 in the morning tomorrow."

"Why not tonight?"

"That's what I asked."

"Ok."

Then I remembered.

"Oh no. We'll have to postpone the funeral."

"Do we know who's going?"

"No, but we'll go along tomorrow and tell everyone to leave and they'll get an invite for the next time."

We waited in total silence for Ian. A doctor came and told us we'd have to come back tomorrow.

"Tomorrow? He's just been stabbed by the people who kidnapped his girlfriend who he may not see again and you expect his best friend not to tell him that?"

"I'm very sorry to hear that but, I'm a bringer of news too and this isn't my fault to be asking you to be getting out of here. It's just my job, I'm sorry, but it will have to wait until tomorrow. Also, you wouldn't be able to tell him tonight because he is in an unconscious state."

"He's in a coma?!

"He's making very good progress. He would probably be out of it by tomorrow afternoon."

"Thanks, we'll leave now."

I was speechless. Ian was in a coma. Ian. He was always lively all the time, and now he's unconscious. Pictures keep popping up in my head of him lying in a hospital bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I couldn't sleep that night. When I dozed off, I kept waking up with horrible pictures in my head of Ian. It was bothering me so I went into the kitchen to get a drink. (Author's Note: It starts to get quite Sci-Fi here)

Without touching it, the fridge swung open. As if it knew I was wanting some OJ (Orange Juice (Dumbasses)). I pulled the carton down, a glass was already sitting on the counter. Things were starting to get weird. I poured my glass anyway. I sit down on the couch, I just sit there and think about things that are going on, like Ian, and Kayln. Kayln. I was so wrapped up in what happened to Ian, I totally forgot about her. She was my best friend, she's kidnapped. And I forgot.

**The next day**

**Hannah's POV**

When I woke up I found Anthony wasn't there. I go looking around the house and see him on the couch. A glass of juice is on the table and the fridge door is open. I close it where I'm standing, next to Anthony. Nobody knows what I am. Not even Kayln. I am a Sybil (Author's Note: Sorry if I'm using anyone else's idea). It's like a witch, without a wand. I just use myself and my mind. That's all. I have sworn, to myself, that I won't tell anyone. Some people keep it within their families, some to the world. But not everything. I wake Anthony up and suddenly he sits upright. He turns to look at me. I nearly faint. He has the mark of a Sybil. He has violet eyes, not as bright as a true Sybil. Only other Sybil's can see each other's marks. I nearly fainted.

"Hannah? What's happened to your eyes? They've gone violet."

"Anthony, I need to tell you something. This is very important and you have to guard this secret with your life. Do you understand?"

"Hannah what's going on?"

"Do you?"

"Yes, bu-"

"I'm a Sybil, a sort of witch without a wand. The only reason my eyes have gone purple is because I must have accidentally passed my powers onto you, I don't know how, I just did."

"That's why I could do all that stuff."

"What?"

"Last night when I couldn't sleep, I came through here and the fridge door opened for me, then when I went to get a glass, one was already on the counter."

"Show me."

"What?"

"Show me what you can do."

"Ummm, ok...?"

Anthony got up and looked around him, he focused him gaze on the TV and it switched on.

"That's good, as you're only a beginner, I'll have to teach you."

"Teach me what?"

"How to control what you're doing. You said the glass just appeared on the counter, like you wanted it to be there?"

"Yeah. So could you use these powers to help Ian, and find Kayln?"

"I've been trying to track her, but I think I've got the general area of where she is."

"And Ian?"

"I could maybe heal his wound a little, but not fully. I could bring him out of his coma though, but things like bringing someone out of unconsciousness would be best left to nature."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if I try and bring him out to quickly, he might be in his coma for even longer. So I'm not going to risk it."

I switched the TV off.

"So, I can't tell Ian?"

"Well, I believe it's wise to keep it a secret, but it's your choice. But only let your secrets out, not mine."

"Ok, I wouldn't tell him about you being, umm, whatever we are anyways."

"Sybil's."

"Ok."

"I'm away to get changed, we need to get to the police station today. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I'll do the same. Don't you have to go over to yours to get your stuff?"

"Haven't you learnt anything Anthony?" A pile of my clothes came into my hand and I walked off.

Anthony kept asking me questions all the way along to the police station.

"I'm going to try and find out why I passed my powers onto you when I've got some spare time."

"Ok, could it be physical, or mental. Not saying you're mental or anything."

"Shut up Anthony." I said jokingly.

Once we had finally got there he asked me one really weird question.

"Are you- sorry we- like a sub-species of human?"

"I really don't know, I'll try and get that one too."

We got to the desk and we asked about Kayln.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Go down that corridor, turn right and then at the second left door knock. I'll tell them you're on your way."

"Thank you."

We practically sprinted down the hall as we got to the door we both knocked, no arguing or anything.

"Come in."

We walked in to find a man holding a phone, and Kayln sitting at the table. She looked terrible, but despite the fact that she had sick dribbled down her front I went up and hugged her.

"Where's Ian?"

"Ian's in hospital, we came here first to see you."

I didn't let go of her.

"Is he ok?"

Anthony cleared his throat.

"Anthony. Is Ian ok?"

"They said he's in a coma, but it's not bad."

She sat back down in her chair and sobbed.

"He'll be ok, they said he might even be out of it today."

"T-Today?"

"Well, that's what they said to me."

"Hannah let go of me. I need to see him."

The guy had been listening to our conversation.

"No, you have to stay here. For just now. Then you can see him."

We all stayed and the guy asked us some questions.

"Right, you can go now. But I expect you all to be here in two days time at eleven, ok?"

"Yeah, see you."

We all got into the car and drove home.

**Kayln's POV**

"Anthony, I would like to see Ian."

"They won't let you into the hospital with that stuff on."

I looked down and my vomit stained clothes.

"True point."

We walked into my house. It was nearly the same as the last time saw it.

"I looked to see if anyone took anything but I didn't see anything that was taken."

"When did you look? We were really busy yesterday."

"Last night. I couldn't get any sleep."

I saw Hannah look at Anthony to say she was lying. I sniffed.

"We'll wait here for you."

"Ok."

I walked past the spot Ian had been. There was a very faint stain on the carpet where his blood must have been. I went into my room and got changed. I saw the necklace Ian bought me. I realised now that it was the reason we're in this state. It was my fault. I chose not to believe Ian when he was telling the truth.

I put the necklace on and walked back out again. We headed for the hospital. When I saw Ian on the bed, I grabbed the nearest seat and went - practically tripping over the chair- to Ian.

"He's starting to come round now, been trying to get out of it for almost half an hour."

I sat there and held his hand. He was the only thing that mattered to me then. He started to mumble something.

"Anthony, he's trying to say something."

"I'll get the doctor."

As Anthony went to get the doctor, I realised I had hardly said anything to Hannah. I got up and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok, don't mind me. Anyways, mind your boyfriend."

I laughed and sat by Ian again. I could sort of make out the words.

"Ka - Kaylllnn."

"I'm here buddy."

"H-Hiii, I sooreee."

"Anthony's just getting the doctor now, ok?"

"Mm hmm."

The doctor came up and examined Ian.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave for a minute."

We went outside and talked.

"What was he saying?"

"He said my name and that he was sore, that's all he said."

"Oh," Anthony cleared his throat. "Ok."

"I'm gonna get a drink, what does everyone want?"

"I'll have Pepsi."

"And I'll have Fanta."

"Ok, see you's in a minute."

I walked off to find a vending machine.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Hannah's POV**

Me and Anthony were left alone, I decided to ta:lk to him.

_"Hi Anthony."_

He practically jumped out of his skin.

_"So, you can hear me then?"_

"Yeah!"

_"Don't talk, just think something and say it to me. In your head."_

There was a pause.

_"Rainbow unicorns with ice-cream cones for horns."_

_"That's what goes on inside your head?!"_

_"Ehh, yeah. What do you think happens?"_

He had cottoned on quite quickly, for a beginner.

_"Your brain sludges about your skull."_

_"Thanks for that mental image there."_

_"You're welcome."_

_"So, have you found out why I can do this stuff yet?"_

_"A little."_

_"What then?"_

_"Well, it's got nothing to do with physical contact, and it's got something to do with finding your 'soul mate'."_

_"So, you're basically saying we are each other's soul mates?"_

_"Yep."_

Kayln had come back.

"Everything seems quiet here...?"

"Oh, it was nothing. We heard you coming and we.. ya know.. stopped talking."

"Oh, ok. Here, I got your drinks."

She gave us our drinks. In perfect timing, the doctor came out and told us we could see Ian again. He was sitting up and we could properly see that his shoulder was in a sort of, in an angled stookie, and his other shoulder was heavily bandaged. Kayln went up to him and talked.

_"Do you think he'll be ok?"_

I got the fright this time.

_"I'm sure."_

_"Positive?"_

_"Positive. I could quicken him getting better, but not fully recover him."_

_"Is that what you did when we got here?"_

_"I started when I saw him, I could get a better picture of what I could do to help him."_

_"Could you do any more, without doing any damage?"_

_"Yeah, only a little every day. I don't want to overdo it."_

_"Ok, I'm going to go over now."_

_"See you."_

Anthony walked over and I stood there, watching my best friend and my boyfriend, talk and laugh with my friend. I just watched, on the sidelines. Ian looked up and beckoned me over while the other two were talking. He must have seen I was left out.

"Hey Hannah."

"You're looking better than the last time I saw you, anyway."

"Oh, thanks. I'll take that as a compliment."

"No, I meant when you went into the ambulance."

"I was in an amberlamp? I missed it." He made a sad face and we all laughed.

We talked and laughed for a while. The doctor eventually came over and told us visiting hour was over.

"See you guys later!" Ian sort of croaked/shouted at us.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

_Ian had been in the hospital for two weeks and was told he could get out the following day. He phones up Anthony to tell Hannah and Kayln the good news._

**Anthony's POV **

I picked up the phone and held it to my ear (as you do when you're on a phone).

"Hello?"

"Hey Anthony! It's Ian."

"Hey dude! How you getting on?"

"I'm ok, but I've really good news!"

"What?"

"I'm getting out tomorrow!"

"What?! That's brilliant! We were gonna come and visit today, but we sorta have plans now."

"Nah, it's alright."

He sounded disheartened.

"Look, I'm sorry. I've just got to do this thing, and right now, I've gotta use the bathroom!"

"Can you pass the phone to Kayln please?"

"She isn't in, sorry dude, I'm gonna wet my pants if I don't go now."

"Ok," he sighed "Bye then."

"Bye!"

I hung up the receiver and practically ran next door. I obviously didn't need to pee, even Ian knew that. I knocked at their door as fast as I could. There was Hannah at the door in five seconds.

"What?"

"Ian's getting out of hospital tomorrow!"

I heard screams of delight coming from inside the house. Kayln came running up to me and we all hugged. I let go of them both.

"We need to get stuff ready, c'mon let's go over to my place."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

We all ran next door and immediately started making banners and Kayln made a huge cake with 'Welcome Home Ian!' written on it. By two in the morning we all decided to call it quits. As Hannah and Kayln walked out the door I heard them chatting about how they couldn't wait to see Ian later on. I didn't even get changed going in, I just flopped onto my bed and slept as my head hit the pillow.

**The next day**

**Ian's POV**

The doctor was giving me a check up to see if I was really fit enough to go.

"That's all good. You can go home now, oh and Ian"

"Yeah?"

"If that starts to hurt," He pointed to my shoulder. "take some pain killers and if it's still sore after that come up here and I'll take a look. I need to give you some paper work as well. I can post that if you want?"

"Yeah, that's great! Thanks for everything."

"Bye."

I collected my stuff and went outside, I dialled Anthony's number so he could come and pick me up.

"Hey Anthony, would you mind coming to pick me up from hospital?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be round in a couple minutes."

He sounded really tired and groggy, like he'd stayed up for ages.

"See you!"

"Bye."

I hung up and waited till Anthony came to get me.

**Anthony's POV**

I went over to tell the girls Ian was coming home. They came over and started to set everything up.

"I'll take as long as I can to give you time, text me once your done."

"Ok, see you."

I walked out and drove off to get Ian.

**Ian's POV**

Anthony took quite a long time to get me but once he came he took his time about everything. He hugged me for like a full ten minutes and kept saying how glad he was to see me out. Once his phone went off, he went really fast with everything. I could tell something was going on. When we got to the house it looked pretty normal from the outside.

"Did you tell Kayln and Hannah?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

He opened the door and it sounded like a bomb had went off, but it was all my friends screaming instead. Kayln had made this huge-ass cake and it was amazing. It had my name written all over it and I think it was finished at least within the first hour if the party.

"How long did it take for you to make this?"

"When Anthony told us you were coming home I started to make it. It only took me about, say, five or six hours, with lots of breaks in-between."

"It's amazing by the way."

"Aww, I'm glad you think so."

As the crowd thinned (a lot) I called it quits and went to bed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_It had been three weeks since the party and not a lot happened apart from Ian's mom's funeral (Author's Note: I didn't want to put this in and I couldn't be bothered to... sorry). Because Ian and Anthony lived with Ian's mom, it meant they would be paying a lot of money to keep the house. So, they sold the room that Ian's mom had and got a buyer within a week._

**Buyer's POV **(Not telling their name yet!)

Once I had finally got all my stuff into the taxi we drove off to Glasgow Airport. Yes, I'm from Scotland. So what? It had been my dream since I started secondary to move to California, and this was it. Sacramento looks like nice place to live, I remembered the name from somewhere, but I couldn't remember what from. I listened my music on the way up and hardly talked to the driver. It was quite a long drive seen as how I lived in Dumfries, but (thank god) time passed quickly and we got there in the space of about two to three hours. The flight took about nine to ten hours and when I stepped out of the plane I felt the heat hit me. It felt like, one hundred degrees. My bags took ages to get onto the trolley and I eventually headed to get a taxi to Sacramento where I could maybe stay the night at a hotel. I had really terrible jet-lag and the next morning I (eventually) got another taxi to the house. It looked strangely familiar but I went and knocked on the door all the same. I recognised the 'No Socialising' sticker on the door. Then it hit me. I was living at Smosh's house. Smosh. I had fantasised about them when I was thirteen and went off them, but I never thought of living with them. A tall guy with black 'emo' hair opened the door. He had violet eyes, not as purple as mine, but he still had violet eyes. I immediately changed my eye colour to green ( my 'human' colour).

"Hey, you must be Katie? Our renter?"

"Yeah. Umm, I have quite a few bags in the taxi. I'm sorry, but would you mind helping me with them?"

He obviously noticed the accent but he helped anyway.

"I'm Anthony by the way."

"Cool, see, I just realised. Are you part of Smosh, by any chance?"

"Yeah, bowl cut Ian is in the house. He'll probably come out in a minute."

"Bowl cut?"

"Oh, he has bowl hair."

"Ahh, get it now."

"These bags are heavy! What you got in here?"

"Oh, that's probably my mixing desk in there."

"You have a mixing desk?!"

"Yeah, I'm into remixing music."

"Cool!"

"I have my own YouTube channel actually, but it doesn't have nearly as many views as you guys."

"Well, you know. We're (don't mean to boast) famous."

"That's probably a contributing factor."

"Yeah.."

I realised we had put all of my bags into the house and we we're now in the house with 'bowl cut Ian' staring at us.

"Hey, I'm Ian. Nice to meet you!"

"You too."

He noticed my accent as well.

"You're from England?"

"Scotland."

That annoyed me so much, but I tried not to let it show. I saw his shoulder was all bandaged up.

"That looks like a sore one."

I gestured in the area of his shoulder.

"Yeah," He cleared his throat. "I was stabbed."

My jaw nearly hit the floor. I realised what I was doing and closed my mouth.

"Sorry. Umm, I'll go unpack."

"You want a hand with anything?"

"Nah, I'll be alright."

I moved all my bags through to where Ian pointed to with his (good) arm. I noticed it maybe would have belonged to an older person. I didn't ask about anything and started to unpack. It took me ages to unpack at least half of my stuff. After a while the boys came to check up on me.

"Whoa, that's a lot of gear."

"Yeah, I like to remix music and stuff. Do you guys have an extension cable I could borrow? Just till I get one."

"Yeah sure, I'll go get one."

Anthony walked off, me and Ian were alone.

"This was my mom's room."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, don't be."

We both sensed that things were getting awkward.

"We're about to get dinner, what would you like?"

"What is there?"

"We could have Pizza, Mexican, or Italian?"

"I don't mind really. Hmmm, surprise me."

"Ok."

Anthony came back in with the extension cable.

"Sorry I took so long, I think someone was trying to hide it."

"Was not!"

"Oh really..."

They walked off arguing. I kept unpacking until dinner came.

"Ohh, Pizza!"

"Katie, this is Hannah - my girlfriend - and this is Kayln - Ian's girlfriend. Girls, this is out renter, Katie."

"Hey."

Hannah must have noticed my eye colour, I must have forgotten to keep my green eyes up. The first thing I saw was Hannah's eyes, they were violet.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Hannah's POV**

Why hadn't Anthony told me? She was a Sybil! A True (Author's Note: A 'True' is a Sybil that is born into a family of non-Sybil's. Hannah could tell she was a True because True's have a deep purple colour in their eyes, not violet.) to be more exact! Maybe Anthony couldn't tell? Or maybe she tried to change her eye colour? I did see a bit of green in her eyes as she walked in, so I tried ta:lking to her.

_"So, you're a Sybil then."_

She didn't even jump or flinch.

_"Yeah, your point is?"_

_"Just saying that everyone in here ,apart from Ian, knows."_

_"How can your friend know?"_

_"You haven't heard of Readers before?"_

_"Yeah, they just, slipped my mind."_

_"Is it ok if a join this cosy little conversation?"_

_"Anthony! Not now! Kayln can sense when we're ta:lking!" _

_"She can't join in though."_

_"It's rude!"_

We all left the conversation and talked with Ian and Kayln.

**Katie's POV**

Kayln kept glancing over at me, it was starting to get annoying. I knew how to ta:lk to Readers, but it needed a lot of concentration.

_"Can you hear me?"_

She violently jumped and nearly knocked over her Mountain Dew.

_"How can you do this?"_

_"I just made a connection with you and tried ta:lking, and it worked."_

_"So, you're saying, you haven't done this before?"_

I saw her mouthing everything she said.

_"Yeah, and try not to mouth everything you're saying. People will start to notice."_

_"Ok."_

_"I think we should disband this little conversation now."_

_"Yeah, I think so."_

We exchanged glances and ate our food. When we'd all finished our food I started to unpack again. Kayln came through and we talked for a while, we then got onto the subject of what happened over dinner.

"You know, no Sibyl had ever done that before, that's why it gave me such a fright."

No Sibyl had ever done that before?

"So I'm the first one?"

"You'll probably fit into one of the history books somewhere."

"That's pretty cool."

There was a pause.

"Do you have your chosen animal yet?" She asked me.

"Sabre Toothed Tiger."

"What? That's extinct! You can't change into that!"

"Yeah I can."

"Show me then."

I went over to my door and shut it so no-one else could see. I then went into the middle of the room and changed, it felt weird, I hadn't changed in a while. Kayln was speechless. I padded around the room a little and jumped onto the bed. I changed back into my normal self and decided to say something.

"So you think that'll go down in the history books as well?"

"Definitely."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Anthony's POV**

I saw Katie's bedroom door close. I wondered what she was doing there. I knew she was a Sybil know, Hannah told me she was a True. I turned my attention back to the TV.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, just thought I heard something. It was probably Kayln and Katie talking."

"Ok."

_Kayln and Hannah have left and Katie has finally unpacked all of her stuff. She and Anthony are having a chat, Ian has gone to bed early as is shoulder is sore._

"You haven't told Ian?"

"Shhh! No, not yet."

"You're going to tell him?"

"Yeah..."

"When?"

"Umm, I was thinking..."

"In a million years?"

"Katie. I didn't mean it like that. I am really going to tell him."

"Is Hannah alright with that?"

"Yeah I- Hey... How do you know about that?"

"I can tell. It's also pretty obvious too, as you've had hardly any training whatsoever. It shows in your eyes."

"Hannah's teaching me."

"Well, if it's ok with her, maybe I could help?"

"I would probably have to ask her. She'd go mental of I didn't ask her first."

"True. So, have you chosen an animal yet?"

"What?"

"Oh, has Hannah not told you?"

"Whatever you're talking about, no."

"Well, each Sibyl has a 'chosen animal'. What this means is you can only turn into that animal."

"So, you can shape shift?"

"Basically. But only the Light and Dark Queen can shape shift into any living thing. Every Sibyl can shape shift into either their chosen animal, or anything that isn't alive. For example, I can turn into a chair."

She changed into a chair and back again. I was speechless. I gathered myself together and asked another question.

"What's this about the Light and Dark Queen?"

"Oh, they are just basically the ones who make the rules, or laws."

"But you say there are two...?"

"Oh, the Light Queen is the most dominant at the moment. It was only hundreds of thousands of years ago that a Dark Queen ruled. The Dark Queen can make some rules, but they have to be checked my the Light Queen first in case the laws are cursed and make the Dark Queen rule again."

"Oookaaayyy. I think I'm going to bed now."

"Same, Night."

"Night?"

"Shortened version of 'Good night'."

"Oh, good night then."

That was one of the weirdest conversations I had had with anyone in my life.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Katie's POV**

He didn't even know about the Queens? Had Hannah taught him anything? Anyway, it was only Kayln that knew about my animal and ta:lking to her, or had she told Hannah? Hannah probably knew anyway, she was giving me looks after me and Kayln stopped ta:lking. Anthony and Ian didn't notice though.

"Hey Katie!"

"Oh, hey Hannah. Has Anthony asked you yet?"

"What?"

"Oh, he told me last night that maybe I could help him, you know, get along. But he was going to ask you, but I got here before him."

"What were you doing last night?"

"Oh, we were the last ones up and I explained stuff to him, like, about the Queens and stuff like that."

"Ok, I suppose that would be ok. The next lesson is today at five."

"I'll be there. Sorry, I've to go and get the messages. Bye!"

"The messages?"

"Groceries."

"Oh, bye!"

**THE END!**

I'm really sorry it ended like this but I'm going to start a new Fan Fiction and this one was going on and on, so I decided to stop... I'm sorry...


End file.
